The Timeline of the Mako Champions' Universe
This is a timeline consisting of all important canon events in the universe of Mako Champions. Please take note that this timeline is nowhere near finished. As both the past and future of the Mako universe are expanded upon, more events shall be added to this timeline. Timeline ~10,000 BC: ''Japan -'' The Jomon people of prehistoric Japan utilize Mako in their sorceries and accidentally create a portal that leads to a dark, mysterious and otherworldly realm. They send one of their own into the portal, only for him to never return. Having a strong belief in mysticism, the Jomon people decide that this strange dimension shall be where they send their dead. Establishing gateways to this realm in small clay figurines known as dogu, ''the prehistoric people bury their dead with these potteries in order to ensure that they do not come back to life and that they spend their afterlives in the other world. '~12 BC: The "Golden Legend" originates in an unknown culture. Over the next few millennia, the legend spreads throughout the globe. '''~ 1300 AD: ''Japan -'' Mako is manipulated into techniques that become collectively known as ninjutsu. ~ 1350 AD: Japan -'' Raijingu Kuno is forged, supposedly with a demon's fang for a blade. '~ 1400 AD:' ''Europe -'' Religious paranoia of witches spread throughout the continent. The witch-hunts begin, but only on a small scale. '~ 1404 AD:' ''Japan -'' Warriors using the techniques of ninjutsu start to appear throughout the country. They become known as both ninja and shinobi. '''1484 AD:' Europe -'' As the number of people accused of witchcraft increases, the English monarch passes an act that increases the hunt for witches immensely. Many people accused of witchcraft are hunted down and brutally executed. Those who escape the monarch's oppression run to the outskirts of the kingdom and end up in a small village where they are attacked by the inhabitants. It is here that a man named Lucifer discovers manifest Mako and uses it to create a powerful illusion to make the villagers go mad. After disposing of the villagers, the fugitives make the village their own. '''August' 1489 AD: Europe -'' Lucifer establishes a school in order to teach others how to harness manifest Mako and use it to create powerful illusions he calls "''Devil's Games". ~ 1495 AD: ''Japan -'' Ninja families/clans are established throughout the four main islands. They start to rival samurai in number, skill, and respect. March 1510 AD: Japan -'' The first major clash between samurai and ninjas occurs in the village of Katakai. The "''Shinobi-Samurai War" begins. Many warriors on both sides are killed during this conflict, and Japan's society becomes unstable as a result of the massive amount of danger presented by this war. 1515 AD: Japan -'' Samurai, backed by government support, force the ninjas into hiding in Okinawa, bringing the Shinobi-Samurai war to an end. '''1550 AD:' Japan -'' Kari, the leader of a virtually unknown samurai clan, having trained himself in Mako manipulation, masters the energy, finding himself to be one of the most powerful men to ever walk the land of the rising sun. With his power, he brings his clan into prominence and wins the favor of the imperial family itself. '''1560 AD: 'Kyoto, Japan- ''Kari marries his daughter to the emperor's son, giving him immense power within Japanese society. With the power of Mako, the complete control of the government, and the unwavering loyalty of samurai, he rules Japan under a cruel military regime; because he orders the executions of the shoguns, there is little to no opposition to his rule. Not long into the start of his reign, he starts launching military campaigns against other Asian lands in the hopes of conquering them. He declares conscription in the country and forces many Japanese citizens-be they men, women, or children-to fight. The emperor, horrified by Kari's actions, attempts to stand up to the dictator, only to have his reputation ruined when Kari claims that he does not have divine heritage after all. '''1562 AD:' Europe -'' Portuguese sailors under the orders of the prince reach Japan and trade firearms with Kari’s samurais, making their military campaigns even more effective. The explorers hear about the power of Mako and its origin, and when they return from the journey the prince decides to finance another expedition to research about the mystical energy. '''April 1581 AD:' Japan -'' The ninja clans who were driven into Okinawa ally with one another and rise up in order to fight against Kari and his government. This is the start of "''Kari's War", which can also be seen as the ninjas' revenge on the samurai, for the latter fought (and often lost) against the shinobi during this conflict. June 1582 AD: Kyoto, Japan -'' Ninjas successfully infiltrate the royal palace and fight against Kari himself. It is a long and tough battle, for Kari's skill in Mako usage is immense. However, a ninja from the Shitoru clan is able to overpower, outmaneuver, and defeat the emperor. Combining their Mako, the remaining Shinobi trap and seal Kari in a ''dogu figurine. Peace is restored to Japan. 1583 AD: Japan -'' The shinobi once again go into hiding as the government recovers from the war. The brave shinobi who fought Kari are considered heroes and many people decide to follow in the way of the ninja. The Shitoru Clan is considered to have the greatest of ninjas; the clan uses this reputation and their power in order to maintain peace and good will between the rest of the clans. Meanwhile, the respect given to samurai decreases significantly due to the fact that they previously fought for Kari. '~ 1700 AD:' ''Japan -'' During this era, the Shitorus mysteriously disappear from Japanese society. Shinobi and civilians alike begin to worry that without the presence of the Shitoru Clan, conflict will break out between the other clans. '''June' 1723 AD: Japan -'' The ninja clans wage war on each other due to personal, territorial, and philosophical disputes. This is known as the "''Great Ninja War". Due to the disappearance of the Shitorus, the battles cannot be quelled. The government manages to keep the fighting away from the lives of ordinary Japanese civillians. 1726 AD: Japan -'' As the Great Ninja War wages on, more and more lives are claimed. However, the war is put to an end by the rise of the Amano Clan. The Amanos are in fact descendants of the Shitoru Clan. Using their powerful Mako, they slowly, but surely, weaken the other ninja clans and eventually manage to end hostilities. '''1800 AD:' Japan -'' Raijingu Kuno's last recorded appearance until being stolen several centuries later by Chrono Youtou. '''1993 AD: 'United States -'' The Cyboids, an advanced species of robots, are created by a secret subdivision of the US Army led by Dr. K. They are designed to be the perfect soldiers. Although a smashing success, Dr. K longs for the Cyboids to be more than just soldiers. '''December' 1994 AD: ''United States -'' US troops are sent to Dr. K's lab in order to terminate the Cyboids for unknown reasons. However, two of the Cyboids fight back and massacre the soldiers, leading to Dr. K shutting down the Cyboids and hiding them in an underground bunker. He is soon arrested and executed. 2021 AD: The colonists of Frontier One launch to establish the new colony. 2025 AD: Mars -'' Frontier One is fully operational and construction is completed. '''2100 AD:' Mars -'' Frontier One gains sovereignty as the first extraterrestrial nation and the first planet-sized nation. '''2XXX AD:' The Apocalypse strikes Earth, reducing it to an irradiated wasteland for decades before life returns to the planet. Frontier One looks on in awe, and enacts a new law forbidding travel to Earth due to fear regarding irradiation. Earth becomes a symbol of peace in Frontier. Roughly 200 years of unrecorded history passes after the apocalypse. During this time, Frontier One sees its first civil war, and Earth is a desolate wasteland, where the few remaining human beings fight for survival. To present date, no records from this time period exist, sans Frontier One's chronicles of their own history. 0 PA (Post-Apocalypse): The beginning of recorded history. Some time in the late 100s PA: '''Unknown - The Monks of the Winded Fist are formed for unknown reasons and from an unknown source. '''200 PA: California Island -'' The Monks of the Winded Fist found their first monastery. '''435 PA: 'New York -'' Dorian Istrati is made into a vampire, thus creating the Istrati Clan, what is still today one of the youngest vampire clans in the greater NYC area. '''700 PA: 'California Island -'' The various city-states of the island begin having numerous political, social, economic, and cultural disputes with one another. The increasing number of these disputes leads to the formation of alliances, the raising of armies, and the development of weaponry in preparation for a possible war. '''July' 701 PA: ''Sacramento -'' A surprise air-raid on a bustling commercial center in the city-state surprises its inhabitants with bombs and considerable destruction. The government of Sacramento blames the raid and declares war on Los Angeles. As a result, the alliances made by the city-states take effect and California Island is soon engulfed in an all-out war. November 709 PA: ''California Island -'' After much bloodshed, stalemating, and frustration, the California War comes to an end. The city-states work out a treaty among themselves and cease what is perhaps one of the bloodiest wars of the post-apocalyptic age. Los Angeles gains the most out of the war, as it quickly becomes the strongest city-state on California Island. 716 PA: The Brokeback Mountains -'' A Monk of the Winded Fist finds a very young orphaned black fox with two tails while on a hike. The monk takes him in as a pet and names him "Chrono". '''April' 720 PA: ''Los Angeles -'' Charles is born in South LA. August 723 PA: ''California Island'' - Abstent is born. September 723 PA: ''Wales -'' Isaac Kenter is born on September 29th. 725 PA: California Island - The Fucking Monks found their first and only monastery within the Brokeback Mountains. 729 PA: ''Zarconia -'' James Black is born on August 15th, in an outer province of Zarconia. 730 PA: ''Los Angeles -'' Future protagonist Chrono Youtou heads on a pilgrimage to Japan in an attempt to find the truth of his heritage. 732 PA: ''Somewhere far away from Earth'' - Sapphire is born. 733 PA: ''Japan -'' Chrono runs out of leads, but, upon realizing the vast material and spiritual wealth of the nation, decides to stay in Japan, and joins a local thieves' guild under the pseudonym "Kaitou". 735 PA: ''Unknown -'' Avineesh is born. June 735 PA: ''San Francisco -'' Kariki Shitoru, a descendant of the legendary Shitoru clan, is born. 736 PA: ''Wales - Isaac Kenter's parents, Alexander and Catrin Kenter, are murdered by the Mass Execution Team (MET). Devastated and psychologically unstable, Isaac begins living with his grandparents. '''August' 737 PA: ''California Island -'' Avineesh is found in a mountain range near a small village by Jackie Chun. He is brought to the village and raised by the villagers. 738 PA: ''Rhintoria -'' Derek Enthpouer, or Dr. E, as he is more commonly known, initiates a campaign to replace current Rhintorian President, Tarnush Adler, and lead the country to greatness once again. With intense propaganda, various connections, and unprecedented genius, along with the desperation of the people, Dr. E wins the election and becomes new President of Rhintoria, much to Adler's shock. 738 PA: ''Somewhere far away from Earth ''- Yama goes mad with power and brutally slaughters many of his people, with the help of the demon sons that he births. After weeks of bloodshed and massacres, the most powerful tribe on the planet manages to subdue Yama and seals him within his son, Sapphire. Sapphire is then sent far away from the planet. 739 PA: ''Earth'' - Sapphire arrives on the planet. The influence of Yama inside of him slowly drives him to become as bloodthirsty and insane as his father. 739 PA: ''Wales - Isaac Kenter meets Valerie Pearson and creates a good friendship with her, albeit not immediately. '''743 PA: 'Wales - ''Isaac Kenter and Valerie Pearson's romantic relationship begins. Isaac's apathy, along with his feelings of guilt and depression have mostly subsided as well. '~ 745 PA:' ''Japan -'' Kitsune thief and martial artist ''Kaitou makes a name for himself by stealing the legendary Pre-Apoc relic "Raijingu Kuno", a sword which had long been thought a myth. 748 PA: ''Wales - During a date, Isaac Kenter proposes Valerie Pearson, and Valerie gladly accepts. Almost five minutes later, a shady-looking van starts to drive into their direction. Isaac soon realizes it is the MET once again, and that they have not forgotten about his existence. After minutes of persecution, both Isaac and Valerie hide in a warehouse, in an attempt to lose their pursuers. However, Valerie realized that this would not work for long, and decides to stay in the warehouse as a distraction for Isaac to run away safely. Isaac objects, but Valerie convinces him to escape. After hearing a gunshot coming from the warehouse during his escape, Isaac stopped and broke down to tears, realizing his fiancée was not alive anymore. From this point on, Isaac wanders around the world, as some sort of redemption for "not being able to save anyone". '''February' 749 PA: ''Coral Town, San Francisco -'' The Chosen Fathers, a Satanic cult, brutally murder the parents of Yui Amano on request of their master. Traumatized and devastated, Yui is adopted by a kindly man named Shikoku, who she learns to accept as a second father. Shikoku teaches Yui the way of the ninja, as he knows that she is a descendant of the Amano clan. 750 PA: ''California Island, not far from Los Angeles -'' The Mako Champions meet for the first time in a small village. Upon being seen with the nefarious thief and mass murderer Chrono Youtou, the small group are labelled as associates, and have bounties placed upon their heads. Figuring they're safer together than apart, the group decides to travel together, fleeing capture to the city-state of Los Angeles, where their names are clear. 750 PA: Los Angeles -'' The group arrives at the Monastery of the Fucking Monks of the Brokeback Mountains, the home of Chrono Youtou, on the outskirts of LA, They stay here for a while, and ultimately become the targets of the criminal Charles, who ends up firing a rocket at the monastery in an attempt to kill the Champions(who had already left), triggering a chain reaction in the caves in the mountain chain beneath the monastery, which were filled with a volatile gas, which nearly destroys the entire mountain range. '''750 PA:' Los Angeles -'' The Mako Champions engage in a series of misadventures which ultimately ends up with them cornered in a chemical factory with The Jester and the masked vigilante The Shroud. This was also the first major public appearance of the vigilante. Chrono is shot and paralysed from the waist down, '''750 PA: '''Wales''; Los Angeles -'' The 22nd Strongest Under the Clouds Tournament begins, where the Mako Champions become closer as a group. Chrono Youtou ends up winning the tournament. '''750 PA: 'Los Angeles -'' The Mako Champions return home, but they do not stay long before Chrono announces that he's going on vacation to Iceland, and demands that his new friends follow him. '''February' 751 PA: ''Coral Town, San Francisco -'' Hari Shitoru, a well-established scientist and father of Kariki, is commissioned by an anonymous source (now known to be the Chosen Fathers), to create a serum that is able to increase the strength and size of a person exponentially. Hari eventually completes it; however, after learning who the source is, he refuses to hand it over. 751 PA: ''Iceland -'' After an indeterminable amount of time at sea, the protagonists finally reach their destination, where they are approached by the sovereign body of the country, The Albu Aristocracy and invited to dine with them. The King, Viktor Albu, reveals that he saw the Champions' displays of power in the tournament and announces that he is a fan, before revealing that he, and his family, are vampires. Viktor invites them to join his clan, an offer that should be impossible to refuse as their food was laced with potent vampiric magic, but the protagonists refuse. In a fit of rage, Viktor uses his power to knock the protagonists out cold, planning to forcefully change them, but a powerful slayer breaks in and saves the group. A few hours later, the Champions awaken in beds in an inn, with notes forcefully attached to their doors with large throwing knives. They are invitations from the slayer from earlier, telling them to meet him at the dock they arrived at. Here, he announces to the group that they are being hunted by the Albu Clan, and that their only salvation will be to join his organization, the International Hellsing Organization of Contracted Monster Slayers, where they will be shielded from the vampires. The Mako Champions accept. May 751 PA: ''Coral Town, San Francisco -'' The power of the Shitoru clan rises again in the form of teenaged Kariki Shitoru, who accidentally uncovers his ninja abilities while protecting himself from a duo of muggers alongside another ninja, Yui Amano. May 751 PA: ''Coral Town, San Francisco -'' Kariki's parents are beaten to near death by the the Chosen Fathers. Vowing revenge, Kariki joins Yui and her teacher, Shikoku-Sensei, in order to harness his newfound abilities and learn what it means to be a ninja. 751 PA: Iceland -'' The Mako Champions desert Hellsing after learning about their monstrously coldhearted ways, and end up inadvertently reviving an ancient and powerful dhampir, Marcus, who announces that he is, in fact, one of the founding members of the Hellsing Organisation, and is disgusted with the state it is currently in. With Marcus' aid, the group forms a new faction dedicated to the destruction of Hellsing and the liberation of Iceland from the Albu clan. They would ultimately succeed in driving both enemy factions from Iceland(and Marcus would go on to fully destroy and replace Hellsing over the next few decades), but Chrono was killed in the final conflict against Viktor. '''July' 751 PA: ''San Francisco -'' Two months into Kariki's strict training, the Chosen Fathers make their move by taking over the entire city-state and forcing its citizens into martial law. As the group spreads its sinister wrath throughout the land, Shikoku sends his two students, Kariki and Yui, to put a stop to the Chosen Fathers and avenge their families. After killing many of the Chosen Fathers, driving the group's influence out of numerous areas, and gaining help from Shikoku and 4 young men (Brandon, Sean, Sam, and Greg), Kariki and Yui finally meet the leader of the Chosen Fathers, Gilgamesh, at his estate near the Golden Gate Bridge. After an intense fight, Yui delivers the finishing blow by covering Gilgamesh and his remaining followers with paper bombs, which destroy the last of the Chosen Fathers after being detonated. 751 PA: ''Los Angeles ''- The 23rd Strongest Under the Clouds Tournament takes place. Without the presence of any adept Mako manipulators, Arog "Gold" Antoine takes the title of champion. 751 PA: ''New York City -'' Two young vampires, Orange and Joseph, are recruited by Dorian, leader of the Istrati Clan, to join his creed. The two newcomers join Marcus and the rest of the clan in the fairly popular bar known as Red. Slowly, they are introduced to the Istraris' way of life, and even accompany them in hunts and blood-feastings. 751 PA: Los Angeles; Karmania - The Champions return to the city-state, only to find that Jackie Chun (real name Matthew Boomer), Avi's teacher and mentor, nearly dead on the streets. Later, they are encountered by demons who are set on killing them and taking their Mako. Though they do fend off not just one, but two of the demons with the help of the recovered Jackie Chun and their old ally Abstent, they are caught by surprise by a storm of demons that unleash a devastating soul-release technique. They are taken across the world to Karmania, where their Mako is stolen to release from Sapphire's consciousness his father, the Demon King Yama. Though Yama and his demon children try to kill the Champions by trapping them in eggs and drowning them, they survive and are nursed back to help by natives. They take it upon themselves to rid the land of Yama's demons and, with the help of Sapphire, launch an attack on the Demon Clan and successfully kill Yama. November 751 PA: ''Kyoto, Japan -'' A team of archaeologists uncover the ruins of Kari's palace in a small forest in the middle of the city. After exploring the ruins, the team comes across a small box hidden behind the throne. The leader of the group, Dr. Arakawa, opens the box and finds the dogu in which Kari is sealed. December 751 PA: ''New York City; North Pole -'' The Istrati Clan is celebrating Christmas, when a loud crash is heard on the roof of Red. The vampires discover that a living skeleton is making off with Santa Claus's sleigh. After dropping off the deceased Kris Kringle in front of the vampires, the skeleton proceeds to place his own explosive Christmas gifts under the trees of millions of New Yorkers. Orange and Joseph take it upon themselves to stop him, but end up getting trapped in a flaming house. After escaping, the two new Istratis discover that Dorian has resurrected Santa Claus into a beast of a vampire. Santa takes his 3 new companions to the North Pole, where the skeleton has escaped. Eventually, after fighting off demonic elves, the vampires arrive at Santa's workshop, which the skeleton has all but taken over. Santa breaks in and completely annihilates the creature, formally marking the birth of Klan Kringle. Dorian, Orange, and Joseph return to Red, having saved Christmas. Orange gets thoroughly drunk afterwards and forgets the entire ordeal.